


Jughead Jones Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Jughead Jones imagines from my Tumblr





	1. We’re a Cliché

Working for the Blue and Gold was the only thing you liked about going to the hellhole that is your school, apart from seeing your friends. When Betty suggested starting it up again you jumped at the opportunity as you loved writing and taking photos too, it was one of your favourite pastimes, and when Betty got Jughead to join you silently thanked her. For the longest time you, Betty, Archie and Jughead have been friends and for a while now you have had a crush on Jughead.

 

You don't really remember when your feelings for him developed from more than just friends but you were head over heels for him. The reason why you haven't acted upon your feelings for him for so long is because he probably doesn't feel the same way. You see the way he looks at Betty, you know it all too well, it's the same look you have when you look at him. When he walks into a room your breath hitches in your throat. When he smiles at you blush creeps on your face. When he's near you your heart flutters. You had fallen for Jughead, you had fallen hard.

 

After Jason's death Jughead had started investigating into it and when he asked you to help me you practically jumped at the opportunity that you got to spend more time with Jughead, one on one. You would spend most nights with him at Pop's diner figuring out clues and finding out information. Milkshake after milkshake you would talk and talk until it was time to leave. At the start it used to be about Jason's death but as time went on you both ran out of leads and got talking about anything other than Jason. You were spending time together and getting to know one another, not that you complained. As far as you were concerned though there wasn't any more leads in the Jason case so when Betty came up to you and asked you about a lead you didn't know about you were confused.

 

Jughead was sitting in his usual booth at Pop's when you decided to confront him. When you walked in he looked up and smiled. "Hey, Y/N." In return you gave him a small smile although you wanted to look annoyed but he has this affect on you that makes you smile when you see him.

 

"Why didn't you tell me about this new lead?" You asked sliding into the seat opposite him. Jughead looked at you in shock, he was speechless, he didn't expect you to find out.

 

"How- how did you find out about it?" Guilt washed over his face that he kept it from you.

 

"Betty told me. Is the reason you didn't want me to know because you would rather solve it with Betty and not me?"

 

"What? No, Y/N, of course I want to solve it with you and hang out with you. There's no one else I'd rather do it with. It's just that when we ran out of leads we were hanging out getting to know one another just the two of us and I didn't want it to end because I was enjoying spending time with you. I like you Y/N."

 

"You-you like me?" You asked bewilderment forming on your face.

 

"Yes of course I do." Jughead said, reaching over the table to hold you hand which you accepted.

 

"I thought it was Betty that you liked." You said sheepishly.

 

"It's you Y/N. It's always been you. I don't even remember when I started liking you more than a friend but when you accepted my offer to help me with the investigation I was so happy. Happy that I get to hang out with you and get to know you better. I know it's stupid that I kept the new lead from you so I could spend more time with you when in reality I should have just asked you but I was afraid you wouldn't."

 

"Oh... I-I don't know what to say." You were overwhelmed to say the least. The guy you had a crush on for the longest time had just admitted he likes you too. When you said this Jughead retreated his hand and looked embarrassed, all hope drained from his face. You automatically grabbed his hand back into yours and added. "That came out wrong. I like you too, Jughead. I have done for a while. I was afraid to tell you incase you didn't feel the same way and then I thought you liked Betty which I now know you don't." You smiled at him and all hope returned to Jughead's face just as quick as it did leaving it.

 

"What are we like? This whole time we liked each other but we were too afraid to say anything."

 

"I know right. It's so cliche." You laughed.

 

"Definitely. I'm guessing now is the moment I ask you on a real date."

 

"And then I tell you I would like that."

 

"Y/N, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

 

"I would love to."


	2. Drunken Confessions

Being the little sister of Joaquin has its perks but it also has its downsides. One rule he put in place was that you weren't allowed to date anyone and you were most definitely not allowed to date a Serpent. Little did he know was that you were breaking his one rule right under his nose. You were dating Jughead Jones. You have been dating Jughead for little over a year and things were going great between the two of you and most important of all Joaquin didn't know about it. That was until you fell pregnant. You and Jughead have always been careful but somehow it happened and now you were living with the consequences. It felt like this was karma for lying to your brother.

 

The only person who knew about yours and Jughead's situation was FP. He found out by accident one day when you were at the trailer with Jughead talking about it and he came home unexpectedly. Since then he's been supportive of the two of you. He even helped with calming your nerves about Joaquin finding out.

 

You weren't really sure the reason why your brother invited FP and Jughead around for dinner but he did. All you knew was that this was going to be the worlds most awkward dinner in the history of awkward dinners. When they arrived to your place the first thing Joaquin did was ask if FP wanted a drink. That was the first clue that tonight would go downhill. As the night went you gave Jughead an uneasy look as his dad kept drinking. "Maybe you should slow down a bit, dad." Jughead suggested.

 

"I'm fine Jug." He replied. "Hey, I got a perfect name for the baby." When FP said that you couldn't help but almost choke on the drink you just sipped. Jughead glared at his dad whilst Joaquin looked confused.

 

"What's going on here? What baby?" Your brother asked laughing slightly.

 

"Y/N and Jughead's baby." FP said. Joaquin tightened his grip on the bottle in his hand making his knuckles go white. "Oops... my bad." He added defensively once he saw his soon shooting daggers his way.

 

"Please tell me this is a joke, Y/N." Joaquin calmly said. You shifted uncomfortably in your chair not making eye contact with him. "Damit Y/N!" He shouted making you jump. "You lied to me. Straight to my face. You went behind my back. How could you?"

 

"I'm sorry." You mumbled guiltily.

 

"You know I invited them around because I had my suspicions that you were seeing Jughead behind my back." You looked up when he said that. "Yeah, you're not that great at sneaking around Y/N. Haven't been even when we were kids. I was waiting for you to tell me but obviously you don't care or trust me enough to do so."

 

"J..." You started. You felt terrible and guilty. You've never seen him so upset and broken it broke your heart that you did that to him. It's always been you and him against the world and now you've ruined that.

 

"Get out." He said scarily calm. You looked at him with wide eyes and shock across your face. "I said get out! Go! Stay with your boyfriend see if I care." He yelled.

 

"Joaquin..." Jughead started but before he could continue Joaquin held his hand up to tell him to stop.

 

"Don't. Just leave." He warned not looking you in the eye. You grabbed your coat and walked out of the house tears falling freely down your face. Jughead followed behind with a drunk FP. Instead of waiting by Jughead's car you kept walking and walking ignoring the calls coming from Jughead. You wanted to wake up the next morning and none of this happened. You loved Jughead but you hurt your brother and you could never forgive yourself for that.

 

You stopped at Sweetwater lake and sat down in the snow covered grass looking out over the frozen lake. Your thoughts were interrupted by someone walking up to sit beside you. Looking over you saw your brother who's attention was also on the lake. "I remember coming down here in the summer to go swimming and we found I secret hideout the other side. Since then it's always been our spot." Joaquin reminisced. You laughed at the fond memory of the two of you. "I'm sorry, Y/N."

 

"It's okay, J. If anything it should be me apologising. I- I broke your trust. I lied to you. I'm like the definition of the worse sister. I wouldn't blame you if you hated me." You said the last bit quietly. Joaquin turned to you and grabbed your hand.

 

"Hey, I could never hate you and you aren't the worse sister in the world. You just made a bad judgment call by not telling me. Everyone's done it before. I admit it hurt that I found out by FP being drunk and not by you but I guess that's my fault. I told you not to date anyone which looking back on it is kinda ridiculous."

 

"Kinda?"

 

"Okay, very ridiculous. But what I'm trying to say is that I didn't want you to get hurt. This was my way of protecting you."

 

"And I appreciate that." You smiled and squeezed his hand. After sitting and looking out at the lake in silence for a few minutes you pointed out. "God it's cold. Let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and passing around blame and head back to the warmth of our home." You got up off of the floor and added. "If I'm allowed of course."

 

"Of course you're welcome back. I was an idiot for kicking you out in the first place." He laughed putting his arm around you and walking back to his car. "I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle." He laughed.

 

"Yeah, well get used to it."


	3. Not a Couple

You and Jughead were friends. Best friends. If no one knew you were friends they'd think you were a couple. The two of you got along like a house on fire. Often you would spend your nights sitting in a booth at Pop's with Jughead, him doing his book and you studying. You were two peas in a pod. When anyone would ask if you were a couple the two of you would always deny it but no one was ever convinced. Tonight while Jughead was writing his book you were trying to find a costume idea to Veronica's Halloween party. Neither you or Jughead wanted to go but Veronica insisted that you both went. You reluctantly agreed to go even though you'd rather stay in the comfort of Pop's booth with Jughead and listen to him talk about his book. After not finding anything you liked an idea came into your head, "We should do a couples costume." You suggested to the beanie wearing boy across from who was startled by your sudden outburst.

 

"But we're not a couple." Jughead pointed out confused as to why you suggested a couples costume.

 

"I know but I thought we both don't have costumes to Veronica's party and why not kill two birds with one stone and go as a couples costume." You told him. Jughead was hesitant at first but when he saw how excited you looked he couldn't say no.

 

"Fine. What are we going as? And please don't make me wear tights." He reluctantly agreed.

 

-

 

When you and Jughead got to the party you could already hear the music pounding through the door. You were about to knock on the door when Veronica swung it open before you had a chance. "Oh, my god you guys are so cute." Veronica greeted pulling you both inside. "Look Betty, Jughead and Y/N are in a couples costume." She said as she pulled Betty over. Veronica was dressed as a devil and Betty was dressed as an angel.

 

"Aww I didn't know you guys were a couple." Betty cooed as she came over.

 

"Oh, we're-" You started gesturing between you and Jughead before he interrupted.

 

"We're not a couple." He finished the sentence off. Betty responded with an oh while Veronica looked at the two of you questionable.

 

"You do realise Gomez and Morticia Addams are married, right?" Veronica pointed out.

 

"Yeah." You said looking at her and not knowing what she was suggesting.

 

"You are literally dressed up as a married couple. You always spend time with each and you know everything about each other. Are you seriously telling me that there is nothing going on between the two of you?" Veronica huffed.

 

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Jughead said as you both looked at her puzzled. Veronica rolled her eyes at your obliviousness and muttered that she needed a drink before walking off to the punch table where Kevin and Betty were. You just shrugged at Jughead before walking over to the empty spot on the couch with Jughead in tow, holding his hand as you squeezed through the crowd.

 

From the punch table, after Veronica had a huge gulp of her drink she looked over at you and Jughead on the couch. You were sat practically on top of him due to the lack of room on the couch, your head thrown back laughing at something Jughead whispered in your ear. Without even realising the two of you were holding hands. Veronica smirked when she saw the scene in front of her. "Not a couple my ass." She muttered.


	4. Return of the Serpent King (Part 1)

"Is everything okay?" Sweet Pea asked once you got off the phone. It was your brother, Jughead, calling to tell you that your dad is getting released.

 

"Yeah, it's amazing in fact. My dad is getting released." You gleefully told him, hugging him as you did. "My dad is getting released." You said again. This time with less glee as sudden realisation hit that your dad was coming home. You haven't told him about you and Sweet Pea and had no clue how he would react. FP had always wanted the best for his children. He wants you to go to college and make something out of your life. He doesn't want you to get involved with the Serpents, just like Jughead, but the two of you broke that rule when he went to prison. Jughead became a Serpent whereas you started dating one. You unwrapped your arms from around your boyfriend and walked a little away from him running your hand over your face. "I- I haven't told him about you. About us. What if he- what if he's mad and disappointed in me. I-"

 

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Your dad could never hate you or be disappointment in you. You are an amazing girl." Sweet Pea said coming over to you, placing a kiss on your forehead. You looked down at your feet, your mind going a million miles an hour thinking of ways you could not tell your dad you are dating someone let alone a Serpent. "I know that look. You have to tell him Y/N. Better you tell him then someone else."

 

You nodded knowing he was right. "I will."

 

"Promise?" He asked, holding his finger out for a pinky promise.

 

"Promise." You told him wrapping your finger around his and smiling at how stupid it was but loving it anyway. You stayed at Sweet Pea's until Alice Cooper came and picked you up to go to the prison where your dad was being released. You had no clue why Alice was picking your dad up but went along with it as you were squashed between Betty and Jughead in the back seat.

 

You stood waiting with Jughead and Betty, with Alice standing a bit back near her car, biting your finger nails, a nervous habit you picked up. Jughead noticed this a chuckled to himself. "You nervous about telling dad that you're dating Sweet Pea?"

 

"Oh, shut it Jug." You retorted.

 

"It'll be fine. Dad will be accepting... I think."

 

"Well, can I tell him about me and Sweets before you tell him about that Snake Charmer?" You provoked knowing too well that he didn't want to discuss Penny. "I don't want him to be mad before I tell him."

 

"Y/N..." Jughead warned, telling you to keep your voice down. You were about to respond when the sound of an alarm went off signalling that FP was coming out.

 

After everyone reunited, they went to Pop's. Again you had no idea why Alice went with you but you just went along with it again seeming as she was your ride. Throughout the meal at Pop's you listened as he told you and Jughead that he was on the straight and narrow. That he was no longer in the Serpents and that he has stopped drinking. You were happy and proud of your dad but a small part of you was hesitant to tell him about you and Sweet Pea. He was trying to put the Serpents behind him yet here you are dating one. You remained silent for the rest of the meal. You knew you had to tell him, you promised your boyfriend you would, but you just didn't know how.

 

Later on in the evening, after Jughead and FP went out on their motorbikes, you, Jughead, and FP all sat around the dining table with takeout being handed out. Jughead was trying to convince your dad to go to the party him and Betty were throwing at the Whyte Wyrm when his phone started ringing. You raised an eyebrow at him wondering who it was. "It's, err, Archie. I have to take this." He said before going into the kitchen for more privacy. After a minute or two he came back into the room saying he has to go but will be back soon. A part of you knew that it wasn't Archie on the phone but instead the new thorn in everyone's side, Penny.

 

"I'll come with. If the both of us go whatever needs to be done will be done quicker." You suggested putting your cutlery down and standing up ready to go. Jughead's eyes widened not knowing what to say as he didn't plan for you wanting to come along.

 

"No, no. I've got this. You stay here and catch up with dad." Jughead told you. You sat back down, rolling your eyes as you did, telling your brother that you were staying.

 

"So, how's school been? You getting those grades still?" FP asked you once Jughead left.

 

"It's been the same, you know, and of course I have." You told him. You had a plan that after school you would go to college, just like Jughead, and that meant keeping your grades up.

 

FP nodded as you carried on eating. "You seeing anyone?" He asked out of nowhere causing you to almost choke on the food that you were eating.

 

"Yes, I am seeing someone. He is amazing and takes good care of me. I really like him." You admitted, a smile appearing as you thought about Sweet

Pea. "We're seeing how things go though."

 

"Will I get to meet him?"

 

"Soon. You'll meet him soon."

 

-

 

It was FP's retirement party. You were standing with Sweet Pea off to the side of the room. "You told your dad about us yet?" He asked. You were stood in front of him between his legs and your arms wrapped around his neck.

 

"No, not yet." You told him causing him to groan. All he wanted to do was go out in public with you without worrying about your dad finding out. He wanted to kiss you and hold your hands. "I have told him I'm seeing someone though so I'm sort of half way there if you think about it." You shrugged laughing slightly.

 

"God, all I want to do right now is kiss you." Sweet Pea whined.

 

"So do it." Was all you said. You removed your arms from around his neck and gripped his leather jacket pulling him close to you so there was a tiny gap between the two of you, your lips almost touching. Sweet Pea couldn't handle it anymore and crashed his lips onto yours.

 

The make out session between the two of you soon abruptly ended when you heard your dad's voice through the speakers about to make a speech. You managed to peel yourself away from Sweet Pea earning a groan from him. You pushed your way through the crowd so you could get a better view. Sweet Pea followed holding your hand in his once he stood next to you. At first you didn't know what the speech was about but the further your dad got into it you realised what he was saying and it all clicked. He was staying a Serpent. All those things he said at Pop's was a lie or something changed between then and now and you knew actually what it was. You took your hand from Sweet Pea's and pushed your way back through the crowd. You could no longer listen to the speech, listen to him take back everything he said.

 

You barged through the doors, the cold air hitting you immediately. You looked out into the parking lot and noticed Jughead standing in the middle of it. Anger over came you. You couldn't help it. He was the reason why your dad was staying with the Serpents, you just knew it. You walked up to him, your face in a scowl. "How could you?" You said lowly. "How could you?" You repeated, this time louder, as you shoved him.

 

"Y/N-" Jughead started But you interrupted.

 

"No! This is your fault. Dad is staying a Serpent because of you. Because of your stupidity in making a deal with a Snake Charmer." You shouted resulting in a few heads to turn, seeing what the commotion was, Sweet Pea's included who was now standing at the entrance watching how the conversation between you and Jughead played out.

 

"I did this for you. For us. I got dad out of jail. He's home now, Y/N."

 

"Yeah but for how long?" You asked. Your bottom lip wobbling as you were about to cry. Jughead's face softened up when he saw how upset you were. He tried to pull you in for a hug but you didn't let him, instead you turned and walked away into the dark dangerous streets of the South Side.


	5. Return of the Serpent King (Part 2)

After you left Jughead standing in the middle of the car park you had no destination in mind but your legs took you to Sweet Pea's place. When you first met the Serpent you wouldn't have thought he was the only person in your life you could trust and turn to. You slid down onto the steps, leaning against the door, and waiting for Sweet Pea to come home. You began to think back to the first time Sweet Pea saw you for you. Oh how you wish you could go back to those times.

 

At first, Sweet Pea just saw you as Jughead's sister. He didn't like Jughead and therefore didn't like you by extension. You were walking down the street back to your trailer, music playing in your ears when you walked past an alleyway. It was changing between so you heard what sounded like some guys fighting. You glanced down the alley and saw at least three guys but what stood out to you was the distinct Serpent tattoo on the neck of one of them. You recognised him from school. Everything in your body was telling you to keep walking and not to get involved yet you found yourself taking your headphones out, shoving them and your phone into your pocket, and walking towards the fight. "Hey." You called out but no one payed attention to you so you tried again, this time louder. "Hey!" They stopped throwing punches and turned to face you. Sweet Pea had a look of confusion whereas the two Ghoulies sported malicious smile. "What the hell is going on here?"

 

"Don't worry about it honey. There's nothing to see here. I could show you something back at my place later though." One of the Ghoulies said, licking his lips with hunger. You scoffed in disgust. It wasn't like you were expecting any less from a Ghoulie. You shrugged your backpack off and hit him in the face with it, his nose breaking on impact. You were glad you still had your textbooks in there. You turned to look at the guys friend who stood there, his eyes wide with shock.

 

"Do you also wanna go?" You asked. He quickly shook his head before running off in the opposite direction along with his friend who pulled himself up off the floor. You put your backpack back as you also turned to leave.

 

Sweet Pea managed to recover from the initial shock that some girl who doesn't owe him anything would help him, let alone Jughead's sister. "Wait up." He called running to catch you up. "Why did you do that? Help me?"

 

"Because, you're a Serpent and you guys are like family to my dad." You shrugged. To you it wasn't a big deal. In a way you felt like you were doing it for your dad.

 

"Well, thank you Y/N." Sweet Pea smiled at you gratefully. It was the first time he saw you more than just Jughead's sister. He realised he didn't hate you but instead like you.

 

You smiled to yourself, thinking back to day you saved your boyfriends ass from Ghoulies. Your thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a motorbike pulling up. Sweet Pea got off his bike and walked up to the door just as you stood up from your seated position. "Can I stay here tonight?" You asked.

 

"You don't even have to ask. You're welcome any time." He answered, pulling you into a hug. You thanked him and stayed in his embrace for a while before pulling away so you both could go inside. When you got inside to his room you started getting undressed so you could put one of his old shirts on like you've done it plenty of times before. Sweet Pea could tell that something had upset you this evening and that you were trying to hide it from him.

 

After you got ready for bed you climbed in, as did Sweet Pea. You scooted close and faced him, starting to play with his dog tags as he played with your hair. "My dad's staying a Serpent after all." You said, breaking the silence.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N. I know how much you wanted him to change." Even though Sweet Pea was glad FP was staying a Serpent he still felt bad as all you wanted was your dad back.

 

"It's Jughead's fault, you know." You told him. He frowned not understanding what you meant. "He made a deal with Penny Peabody and now dad has to pay the price." Once you uttered those words Sweet Pea tensed up causing you to look up at him.

 

"Whatever you're thinking don't do it. Don't get involved, Y/N. Even though you want to. Don't. She'll ruin your life. Promise me you won't get involved." He said with a serious tone, almost pleading.

 

"I promise."

 

-

 

The next morning FP was sat at the table drinking his coffee as he watched the clock waiting for you to come home. After his speech he didn't see you for the rest of the night nor did he hear anything from you. At first he wasn't worried because he knew you could handle yourself but now, now he was a little worried. Jughead walked in to the kitchen stretching as he made himself a cup of coffee. "She still not back?" He asked his dad who shook his head.

 

"Nope. Not even a text."

 

"Y/N, was really upset last night. She probably just needs some time to cool down." Jughead told him. "It's all my fault."

 

"I can't let you take all the blame. It's also my fault. I did spring it on her that I was no longer retiring." FP sighed. When he was making his speech he saw how upset you were before you left.

 

"I think I know where she might be." Jughead said after a few moments. "She might be at Sweet Pea's."

 

"Sweet Pea's?" He asked. Jughead nodded I response.

 

-

 

Sweet Pea had left you alone at his place while he handled some Serpent business with Fangs. You were sat on his couch eating cereal and watching day time tv, lounging in one of his sweatshirts when there was a knock at door. You groaned and mumbled to yourself thinking it was Sweet Pea forgetting his key or something but when you opened the door you groaned again. Standing there was your brother and your dad. You didn't say anything but instead walked away leaving the door open so they can walk inside. "So Sweet Pea, huh?" FP started, breaking the silence that coated the room, after he sat down on the arm of one of the chairs. You still remained silent, eyes glued to the tv causing him to sigh. "Look, Y/N, I'm sorry, okay. I know you probably feel like I lied to you but you don't understand. Not fully anyway."

 

"What's not to understand. Penny has both you and Jughead wrapped around her finger. You're letting her ruin your life!" You shouted, all the emotions you felt last night came flooding back. "Don't you care? Don't you care that you could go back to prison leaving us again. Leaving me." You said, your voice cracking. Both Jughead and FP knew you were upset but didn't know it was this much. "And yes Sweet Pea. Him and I are dating. Have been for a while now. You know, at first I was nervous to tell that I was dating a Serpent. That I would disappoint you. But now? Now it doesn't matter, right?" You couldn't be in that room anyone without fully crying so you went to Sweet Pea's room, slamming the door behind you before you broke down crying.

 

After a while they left and you stopped crying. You sat up, noticing your clothes from last night laying on the floor. Sweet Pea wasn't back yet so you still had time. You promised him you wouldn't make a deal with Penny but didn't say anything about talking with her. So that's what you decided to do. You went to see the Snake Charmer.

 

"Ah, another Jones on my doorstep. How may I help you?" She asked with a sweet smile, maybe a little to sweet.

 

"Oh, I'm not here to make a deal." You started. You remained standing as this would be a quick visit. "I'm here to tell you to stay the hell away from my dad and Juggie."

 

Penny started laughing, not taking you series at all. "Oh, you're serious?"

 

"Hell yeah I'm serious." You said as you got closer to her face in a threatening manner. "This is what you're gonna do. You're gonna free my dad and Jughead from any deal they made."

 

"And why would I do that?"

 

"Because, if you don't I'll go to the sheriff and tell him everything." Penny was about to say something but you carried on. "And before you say anything about the video footage you have. I have evidence that can make your evidence redundant. I can make you look like the shady bitch you truly are."

 

"Bravo. I think you're forgetting the fact that as well as getting people out of jail I can put them in, though. How do you think your dad would like life in jail. Who knows maybe Jughead can get a cell next to him. What about Sweet Pea though? I heard they have Ghoulies in there and you and I both know what they're like." Your threatening demeanour soon changed. You took a step back, speechless as to what to say. You hadn't planned for her to threaten everyone you love including Sweet Pea. You hadn't planned for her to know about the two of you. "Would you still wait for him to get out of jail?"

 

You wiped a stray tear that fell. "Screw you." You said before you left. You should have just listened to Sweet Pea because now you have possibly made things worse.

 

The moment you got back to Sweet Pea's place he knew something was wrong. "What happened?" He asked, getting up from the couch and walking over to you, cupping your cheeks in his hands so you were looking up at him.

 

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." You sniffled. "I- I went to see Penny." The moment you said that he groaned. "It wasn't for a deal. In fact I went to threaten her to stop but she just turned it around on me and she..."

 

"She what?"

 

"She threatened you, Pea." You couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears fell once you said that. This prompted Sweet Pea to pull you in close for a hug. As if it would protect you.

 

"Ssh, it's okay. We'll figure this out. Okay? Together." He assured you to which you nodded.


	6. Beanie (Soulmate AU)

It was a strange thing to receive to say the least. You’ve never seen something like it in your life which was probably a good thing as it was an unique item that no one else but your soulmate would have. Unfortunately you have yet to meet the owner of the crown beanie. You always kept an eye out for it, easier in the winter than the summer although something told you that the owner wore it regardless of the season.

 

You lived and went to college in New York, you took the subway everyday yet you have yet to see the crown beanie that matches the one sitting on your desk at home. After a few months you slowly started to give up, thinking that maybe your soulmate wasn’t in New York. Occasionally, you’d keep an eye out for the distinct accessory but it wasn’t your main concern. Instead of looking at every single person in your subway carriage you chose to just enjoy your daily commute.

 

It wasn’t until the start of the new year that you saw him. You were walking towards the subway station when you saw him wearing his crown beanie, his head down and listening to music as he walked amongst the crowd of New Yorkers in the opposite direction. You were quick to change direction, pushing your way through and trying to keep up with him but it was like the universe was keeping you away from him. That no matter how quick you were walking he would always be within reach.

 

You ended up losing him that day after the bus let everyone off, joining the crowded street. It left you wondering who your soulmate was. Did he live in New York or was he just visiting? Did he go to college here? Was it the same one as you? You had no clue. The whole thing now playing on your mind now that you know your soulmate is in the same city as you.

 

The next time you saw him it was in class. You were getting your books out when he cleared his throat, getting your attention. You looked up, your eyes widened when you saw the familiar beanie. You didn’t even realise he had spoken to you until he rose an eyebrow. "S-sorry." You stuttered out.

 

"I think you’re in the wrong class. This is creative writing." Jughead told you, pointing to your books, and for the first time since you arrived you looked around the room, noticing that you didn’t actually recognise anyone. Heat rose to your cheeks as you gathered your things, muttering a thank you before sneaking out of the class.

 

You chastised yourself when you didn’t get his number, you didn’t even get his name. You were sat next to him and he spoke to you yet you couldn’t even get his name. At least you now knew he went to the same college as you. You even knew one of his classes but you still felt like you weren’t any closer to meeting your soulmate.

 

A party was a rare occurrence for you. You were usually studying but for once you were done so you decided to go out with your friends. You even wore the crown beanie that lived on your desk. While you didn’t think it would be Jughead's scene, you wore it anyway just in case and you were glad you did.

 

Sat on the couch couch with your drink, Jughead walked into the living room and immediately saw you, saw the hat you were wearing. He couldn’t help but reach for his own as if he was making sure it was still there, to confirm his suspicions that you were in fact his soulmate. He made his way over to the couch, squeezing into the empty spot next to you. You sent him a smile and sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up. "Hi, I’m Jughead and I think I’m your soulmate." He introduced himself and you couldn’t help but let out a giggle.

 

"I’m Y/N and I think you’re my soulmate too."


End file.
